What Doesn't Kill You
by BeColourful
Summary: Kyra Woodsen was determined to win the Hunger Games - no matter how much she didn't want to be there. However that task becomes more difficult than anticipated when she catches the eye of a certain career... And not in a good way. Cato/OC -NO P/K-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I wrote this after seeing the movie (but I have also read the book!) it's based on both except Katniss and Peeta have been replaced by normal district 12 candidates – I only did this so that their love story wouldn't interfere with Cato and my OC. Thanks to all and reviews are DEFINITELY welcome

Chapter 1:

My entire district seemed to hold its breath as Evolet Amitel's hand daintily plucked a small, folded piece of paper from one of the large glass bowls on stage. Every eye was on her, every camera pointed her way.

She stepped back to the microphone, her electric blue suit and purple scarf looking eye wateringly bright in front of the greyness of the justice building. Her purple painted lips stretched into a smile as her carefully manicured hands opened the paper.

The girl next to me swallowed.

"The female tribute from District 9 is..."

Evolet said in her high pitched, capitol accent.

"Kyra Woodsen"

I blinked and pinched myself on the arm.

I wasn't hallucinating. She had just called my name.

As if in a trance, I stepped forwards, licking my lips with my tongue and trying to keep my composure. Slowly and carefully I made my way to the stage, ignoring the Peace keepers on either side of me. My step didn't once falter; although it felt like I was walking on marbles.

Evolet held out her hand excitedly and I took it, refusing to show the disgust I felt at touching someone from the Capitol. The people that forced us to enter the Games.

She was a lot shorter up close. Her blue and purple wig which was styled in an extravagant up-do added more to her height from a distance, in reality she was only my height and I was a small seventeen year old.

She released my hand and walked to the boys' bowl, delving to the bottom before pulling out a name. The same deathly silence ensued as everyone's eyes became trained on the paper.

"And for the boys" Evolet said into the microphone.

"Kia Peters"

A boy of about fifteen stepped forwards, appearing not to miss a beat. As if he had been expecting it.

He strode up to the stage and shook Evolet's hand lightly before facing our District once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes from District 9!" exclaimed Evolet excitedly, taking a step back.

There was a small smattering of applause.

"Well, shake hands" she said to us, her eyebrows slightly raised.

I swallowed and stuck out my hand. Kia took it and we shook once before letting go.

Evolet clapped.

"Excellent!"

She stepped forwards again to the mic.

"Happy 74th Hunger Games!" she said loudly, her heavily painted eyelids closing for a second before looking around happily.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour..." she trailed off knowingly before turning abruptly, putting a hand on both mine and Kia's backs and ushering us into the open doors of the justice building, flanked by silent peace keepers.

Once I was shut into a room, I automatically looked for a window but there was none. Only an ornate, long mirror on one of the wooden panelled walls.

I studied my reflection.

My light brown hair had natural streaks of gold in it and fell into very loose curls – verging on waves – to the base of my throat. My bangs were wavy and covering the side of my face but my wide blue eyes were still visible, the specks of green and grey catching the light. I had an extremely light dusting of freckles across my button nose that no-one seemed to notice and my lips were full but chapped and bleeding from biting them so much from anxiety.

I had stitched together my reaping dress from materials in the market that I had managed to trade for. My mother had passed away when I was young and I was an only child so my dad didn't mind if I traded the odd dress of hers.

The dress was knee length and a mixture of colours, the sleeves long and mismatching. I liked the look, it made me feel unique.

Suddenly the door opened and my Dad rushed in, sweeping me up into a hug.

"Oh darling I was so worried! You'll be fine though. I know it. Your mother will watch over you. Don't forget any of the weapons I taught you or any of the skills you'll need"

Since my mother died my father had been careful about teaching me basic survival skills and how to wield nearly every weapon available to us – either bought or self made.

He lived in constant fear that I would be picked and I don't think he could take losing a daughter as well as a wife.

"Okay dad" I whispered, hugging him tight and letting a lone tear fall from my eye.

He leaned back and wiped it away.

"Don't let them see any weakness, let them know you're there to win" he murmured, tapping my nose softly with a rough finger.

I smiled weakly.

"I'll win dad, I'll win for mum"

He gave me a watery smile and took something out of his pocket, it was a necklace. The chain was silver and had an intricately weaved design, the horizontal oval in the middle was light blue in colour and sparkled in the dim light of the room.

"You're allowed to take something from your district with you, this was you mothers and I thought..." he trailed off.

I bit my lip. "It's beautiful" I said and turned around, holding my hair up.

"Could you?" I asked softly.

He draped the necklace around my throat and clasped the back. I let go of my hair and faced him.

"It suits you" he smiled "Matches your eyes"

I caught sight of it in the mirror and sighed with satisfaction. The chain was short which meant the gem rested in the very hollow of my throat and it really did compliment my eyes.

"Thanks dad" I whispered, pulling him in for another hug.

We stayed like that until a Peace keeper came in.

"Times up" he said gruffly.

I squeezed my dad one more time before releasing him.

"Do good baby girl" he said as the Peace Keeper walked him to the door.

"I know you will" He turned quickly through the door and it closed behind him, but not before I saw his aged eyes fill with tears. I looked down sadly and ran a hand through my hair.

I went through the rest of the day in a daze. I barely registered being moved with Kia and Evolet from district 9 onto the sleek silver train that was only used for the games.

I ignored the beautiful carriages and all their splendour, my stomach actually turning at the sight of the luxury cream cakes and pastries that I would have never been able to afford back home.

In the end, I retired to my room early and slept soundly and dreamlessly until Evolet was shaking me awake and saying that I had missed breakfast and we were arriving in the Capitol. I hastily got up and dressed, tugging my dress on from the previous day. I got into the main compartment to see Kia at the window with his mouth pressed into a thin line as people from the Capitol screamed and shouted at us from the platform. A quick glance out the window told me that they all dressed similarly to Evolet, wacky and wild – a mixture of bright and vibrant colours.

I rolled my eyes and sat down with my back to the window so that no-one could see my face if they looked. I didn't want to be like an animal in a zoo. A woman was sitting at the table opposite me who hadn't ever seen before. I looked at her fairly normal attire and deemed her to be from a district rather than the Capitol, even if her clothes were smarter and more expensive than anything in district 9.

She noticed my gaze and nodded at me with tight lips. She looked to be around thirty, with long dirty blonde hair and dark bags under her eyes from apparently sleepless nights. The suit she was wearing was charcoal black, save for the pristine white blouse under her blazer.

"I'm Annabel" she said and to my surprise she sounded oddly kind and child-like.

"I'm your mentor, I was the last person from district 9 to win the games" her eyes darted around as she mentioned them, as if she were afraid to be swept away at any minute for bringing them up.

I nodded slowly. "So shall we start when we get into the Capitol then?" I asked uncertainly when she didn't continue.

"We are in the Capitol" she stated blankly. "But we'll begin your mentoring at the same time as your training. Just try to remember the things I tell you"

She whispered the last part and I internally cringed. How on earth did this woman beat 23 other tributes? She looked and sounded like a good gust of wind would blow her over.

I determinedly kept my face void of emotion and grabbed a small slice of toast, not feeling hungry but knowing I'd need sustenance for the day ahead.

Evolet explained where we were going but I completely zoned out as we got into a car that would take us to our destination. Wherever that was.

The building was large and ostentatious but I suppressed rolling my eyes for fear of offence. Evolet ushered us inside before we were handed over to some people from the Capitol. I didn't listen to any words exchanged. I was too busy thinking about home, about my dad, about the weeks to come. Possibly my last.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thankyou so much to the people that have already reviewed! More are always welcome xD This chapter is longer than the last but at the end we meet Cato for the first time :3

Chapter 2:

We were taken to a room and pulled a thin curtain between us for privacy before stripping us completely bare. I was laid onto a metal table and hosed down and scrubbed thoroughly.

My hair had all the knots brushed out and whoever was working on me waxed off all the hair from my legs and plucked my eyebrows to pieces. I closed my eyes and tried to block out everything, hating being seen and touched in such a way but I knew that it was necessary and that I wouldn't win in a fight against them.

Finally I was given a robe to wear and taken to another room. This one was slightly smaller and had no-one else in it as far as I could tell. I perched on a chair in the room, eyeing the metal table in the corner of the room warily. Was I going to be prodded at again?

The door opened and in walked a man walked in. I didn't look up but I could tell it was a man by the heaviness of his footsteps. He stopped about two meters into the room.

That's one of the weird things about me. I can always tell exactly where people are around me, even if my eyes are closed and they are silent. It makes it a hell of a lot easier to catch animals back home for food and I was almost impossible to sneak up on. This was a skill I was born with and my father had noted it and tried to enhance it when he was training me. Not that I needed training in what had always felt to me like a sixth sense.

I looked up to see green eyes calculating me, the man tilted his head to get a better angle as he evaluated every inch of my body shamelessly.

Then he clapped his hands and I jumped a little. Startled.

"Finally they've given me someone I can work with!" he exclaimed, bounding forwards and reaching for my hand, shaking it vigorously and pulling me to my feet in the process.

"You are stunning my dear, I can see all of the potential right here! You are going to break so many hearts when I'm through with you"

The strange man ran a hand through my hair almost lovingly and I looked at him shocked.

His bright green eyes were the most noticeable part of his appearance as they had been outlined in black. His hair was brown and flopped forwards with a few streaks of blue running through it. I noticed that when he shook my hand, every finger – even his thumb – had multiple, mis-matching rings on.

I blinked.

"Erm, Thank-you" I said quietly as he released my hand and circled me like a vulture. I stayed still and straight until he was standing in front of me again.

"I am truly sorry that this happened to you by the way" he said sincerely, meeting my gaze for the first time in minutes. "No-one deserves what you're going to have thrown at you. But it's my job to get you looking as amazing as possible for sponsors to help you out a bit okay?"

I nodded but didn't say anything. I knew about sponsors from watching previous Hunger Games. They could send you food or medicine when you were in need of it, but you needed to win them over.

"The first thing we're going to do is re-invent you. Every tribute has an angle and from the moment I saw you on-screen I knew what that'd be. Sadly I've spoken to the designer from district 1 and she's planning something similar but do not worry! We'll blow that district 1 girl out of the water"

He winked at me reassuringly.

"The best part is you've already got the looks and from what I can tell the personality, so we won't be changing who you are, just enhancing you. I'm Dixon by the way"

He slapped himself on the forehead.

"I can't believe I didn't say that first, now I look like an idiot. I also sometimes tend to ramble so if I start you might want to-"

I cut him off.

"Dixon" I said clearly. "The angle" I prompted when he stopped talking.

He nodded.

"Right yes, in the past we've gone for things like funny, angry, bloodthirsty, kind etc. Now this girl from district 1, Glimmer" he rolled his eyes at the name "her stylist is planning for her to do sexy. But I made her clarify what kind of sexy and she's going for girly-girl, cutesy sexy, if you know what I mean"

I made a noise of understanding.

"Well, the minute I saw you I knew sexy was the way to go and I have a plan. You'll be dangerously sexy. The girl everyone wants but no-one can have. Beautiful, enchanting, mysterious and hot. Everyone will be talking about you, I guarantee it."

"But-"

He hushed me with a single ringed finger.

I blinked and closed my mouth, thinking.

"But what if I'm not?" I asked desperately. Sexy isn't something I would have described myself as in a million years.

Dixon chuckled.

"Oh trust me Kyra, you already are"

I bit my lip and frowned, puckering my eyebrows slightly. Finally I sighed.

"If you say so" I muttered unhappily.

He nodded approvingly.

"I do say so"

We started working on my style ideas and Dixon had stocked my entire wardrobe on the floor that Kia and I would be staying on before the games start.

He then started talking about my opening ceremony outfit. District 9 typically dressed as field workers, in long dungarees and straw hats but Dixon had decided to make mine more custom made.

"We're going to make you a bit more outrageous than last year's." He said gently.

"Instead of those huge, shapeless shirts and dungarees, we're giving you something erm, more form fitting" he said carefully before sliding out of the room; leaving me with my costume in a bag by the door. I reached for it however before my fingers could even make contact, a couple of women burst into the room.

They instructed me to close my eyes and I complied, not knowing or caring what they were doing anymore. They pulled off my robe and told me when to lift my legs, when to lift my arms, when to step into what felt like boots and then when to sit down as they did my hair and make-up.

When they finally left I sensed Dixon return, knowing it was him by the way he carried himself.

"Open your eyes sweetheart" he said, sounding enormously pleased. I did so as I stood up, immediately making eye contact with my own blue eyes as I looked into the floor length mirror that had been brought into the room.

My hair was pin straight and brushed my shoulders lightly, the golden highlights shining in the light. I was dressed in dungarees, but not the massive kind that dragged onto the floor and made me look like a cardboard box. These had been tailored to my exact measurements and I was surprised that they hadn't been sewn on by how tight they were. They were also extremely short, coming barely up to mid thigh where they stopped with frayed hems. I had brown combat boots on that went past my ankle but not by much and they were my favourite part of the outfit. The worst part was the plaid shirt. The front of the dungarees came up to just below my breasts, minus the braces that went over my shoulders and down my back. Underneath I was wearing a fairly tight purple and black plaid shirt that had been ripped across the middle. This meant that from the front it looked normal, apart from being tight and emphasising my bust, but from the back and sides, my waist and half of my back were clearly visible.

My eye make-up had been done dark and smoky and I had on a deep purple-red lipstick that made me look stunning. Although I would never ever wear something like this on my own, Dixon had certainly managed to achieve his goal.

He whistled lowly as I did a full body turn.

"One more thing" he said, taking out the necklace my dad had given me from his pocket, putting it on my and tucking it away under my collar.

"You look perfect" he said, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Damn I'm good" he laughed at himself and I turned and pushed his shoulder lightly.

"Don't be so cocky" I said, but gave him a smile anyway.

He led me out to where Evolet was talking impatiently on the phone, Annabel was staring silently at the floor and Kia was looking around – bored.

"We're ready" Dixon said as we reached them.

Evolet turned, "Oh finally, we've only been waiting for-" she stopped short at the sight of me. Kia's mouth fell open and Annabel raised her eyebrows. I bit my lip.

"Yes!" Dixon said excitedly, pointing at my mouth.

"Do that, lip biting, it completes it"

"You look..." Evolet started, looking me up and down.

"Perfect" said Annabel strongly, probably one of the strongest things I've heard her say.

"You look perfect, attention grabbing, pretty, we'll be sure to get you some sponsors" I smiled wryly and looked to the elevator.

"Oh gosh we need to go!" Evolet said suddenly, running to the elevator with the rest of us trailing behind her.

I noted that Kia was dressed in the more typical long and shapeless dungarees but had ditched the straw hat for which I was grateful.

We were the last to arrive at wherever we were. We were in a massive room, with two huge golden doors at one end and from the cheers coming from the other side I would guess that a lot of people came to see us.

The other tributes were all standing in their chariots and staring ahead, not even sparing us a glance as we clambered into our own and the doors opened.

The chariots set off one by one and the cheers were deafening. When our chariot was pulled into the vast hall of spectators my mouth fell open in surprise before I quickly closed it again and smirked at the audience, trying to look as confident as Annabel told me I should.

There was so much cheering and whistling that I was sure I'd be deaf by the time we left. I waved at the screaming crowds, licking my lips every now and then to stop them drying out in nervousness. Roses were being thrown at us and I didn't attempt to catch one, knowing I'd end up somehow jumping out of the chariot if I did.

Finally we ground to a halt and the president stood up on the balcony to speak. As he did this I kept my eyes on the screens either side of him as it showed the faces of the tributes. When I saw myself on there I bit my lip softly and blinked slowly, as Annabel had instructed.

The speech ended and the chariots pulled us into a room behind the hall. The doors shut behind us and our chariot came to a stop. I breathed a sigh of relief as it did so; thankful my ears weren't bleeding.

I didn't wait for Kia to get out first; I simply hopped over the side and landed neatly on my feet, bending my knees slightly on impact but not stumbling at all.

Evolet and Annabel came up to us to congratulate us on how well we did but my eyes were scanning the surrounding area and the other tributes talking to their mentors. I could feel someone's eyes on me but I didn't know where they were.

There. I caught the gaze of a boy. He was a good head taller than me and blonde, with a golden wreath atop his spiked hair. I could tell how toned he was even from here and I had no doubt that I would lose in a hand-to-hand battle with him, no matter how fast I could be when I wanted. His features were sharp and chiselled, closer to a man's than a boy's which made me think he was either my age or eighteen. The younger girl next to him looked vicious, even when she was standing completely still and listening to her mentor carefully.

His eyes travelled downwards and I felt my face heat up slightly as I was facing him side on, so my back and waist were completely on display, making me feel over exposed. I bit my lip and looked away as he smirked at me. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I didn't like it at all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Two in one day! Aren't we lucky ;) I hope you like it; please review!

Chapter 3:

When we got back to the training building and up to the ninth floor, I immediately went to my room to change out of the clothes from the parade. Instead I pulled on some nice skinny jeans, a plain black form fitting top and the same boots from the parade.

I folded the parade outfit neatly and put it in the wardrobe. I exited the room with a sigh and bumped right into Evolet.

"Oh sorry!" I exclaimed as she stumbled backwards slightly in her heels.

"It's alright" she said with a smile.

"I was coming to get you for dinner"

I followed her to the dining room and sat beside Kia and opposite Annabel at the long table. Dinner was roast lamb and mash potatoes and it was one of the best things I'd ever tasted.

"So" started Annabel after about 5 minutes of quiet eating.

"What are your skills?" she looked at Kia first.

"I can run" he said without hesitation. "I'm handy with a knife but prefer blunt objects to hit with"

Annabel nodded in approval and looked at me. I shrugged.

"I can use pretty much everything when it comes to weapons but my favourite is a sword or dagger"

Annabel raised an eyebrow.

"You can use pretty much everything?" she echoed and I nodded in confirmation, not wanting to answer any further.

"Okay, well you both seem fairly well off at the moment, as long as you're not exaggerating about your abilities" she shot me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Would you prefer to do your training privately or together?"

"Privately" Kia and I answered at the same time, not looking at each other.

"Alright, I'll talk to Kyra first after dinner and then you Kia"

We both nodded and returned to eating in silence.

After dinner I sat down with Annabel on one of the plush leather sofas and she looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat.

"I-um, I've always been able to tell if people are around me and where they are. Even in a dark room with my eyes closed" I said, biting my lip and looking around the extravagant room.

Annabel was quiet for a minute before she chuckled lightly.

"You have no idea how invaluable that skill will be to you" she said sincerely, taking both of my hands in her own.

"And that paired with how good with weapons you say you are..." she looked at me softly.

"I think you have a real shot. And I wouldn't tell you that unless I believed it to be true. All the same, it's probably best to make your peace with whatever gods you believe in before you go into the arena."

I nodded solemnly.

"Tomorrow is your first day of training. I won't be here for breakfast so I'll give you the run down now. Don't show off. Practice with everything you know to make sure you're still in good shape but don't surpass slightly good, average if you can pull it off. You don't want to clue the other tributes in on where your talents lie, save that for the game makers when they give you your score. Make sure you visit all of the survival stations as well as the weaponry – they are just as important if not more so"

Then she looked at me carefully.

"I know you have fire in you Kyra; I can see it in your eyes. Just don't unleash it at the wrong time. Save it for the arena"

"How am I supposed to practice without pushing myself past my limits?" I asked worriedly.

"There'll be time for private practice occasionally, make the most of it then and good luck" she smiled and patted my knee.

"Now go to sleep, you've got a hard day ahead of you"

I went to sleep that night thinking of the other tributes. Thinking of the hulking guy from 11 and the vicious looking girl from 2. I just hoped I'd stand a chance.

I woke up the next morning, showered and pulled on a pair of short khaki coloured shorts that were easy to move in, a black tank top and black combat boots. I let my hair dry into its natural waves/curls and used some pins that Dixon had given me to pin back my bangs. I eyed the eye shadow, lip-stick and eye liner, tempted. If I didn't live, I wouldn't ever have these sorts of luxuries again, so why not make the most of it.

After a pain staking hour of applying, washing off and re-applying makeup I finally appeared to have got it right. My crystal blue eyes were outlined with a ring of black and I had a thin, barely there layer of shimmering gold lipstick on. It looked pretty good.

I put on my mum's necklace and headed out of the door, grabbing some toast from the table as I met Kia and Evolet by the elevator.

"Great you're here" said Evolet excitedly, as the elevator doors opened and we all walked inside.

"I assume Annabel briefed you on what to do today?" she asked, looking at us.

"She did" I answered when Kia remained silent. I gently squeezed his wrist for reassurance as he looked like he was about to be sick.

Half an hour later I was standing in a large room filled with every hand held weapon you could think of. A few survival stations dotted the walls but I couldn't drag my gaze away from the glittering instruments. They were calling me, begging me to use them, to train with them. I sighed and tried to listen to what the instructor was saying.

I stood with my arms folded and my legs a little way apart, leaning my weight to one side. My face was set and I occasionally licked my lips in anticipation of practicing with some of the beautiful weapons that surrounded me. Despite my efforts I barely heard the woman in front of us, telling us not to fight before the games and how the survival stations were just as important as the weapons.

I looked to the ceiling impatiently before I became acutely aware of someone's eyes on me.

I slowly shifted my weight to my other leg, swinging my hips and tapping my fingers against my bare arm in impatience, waiting for the eyes to look away. They didn't.

I eventually snapped my gaze around to my right and sure enough someone was watching me studiously.

It was the same boy from the chariots. He stood with his toned arms folded across his chest, like mine, and his hair was messy rather than carefully spiked. He was observing me with a glint in his eye that scared me half to death but like hell was I going to let him know that. So I stared back with narrowed eyes, refusing to blink until he did.

He didn't but our staring match was interrupted by the instructor telling everyone to get going.

I looked down at his shirt and saw the 2 stitched onto the sleeve.

So he was a career.

And he looked like he wanted to eat me for dinner.

Brilliant.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far! They're always wanted! Hope you like the chapter

Chapter 4:

Everyone scrambled to get to the best weapon and survival stations first. I looked around for a second before casually walking over to the station about poisonous and edible plants. I listened to the instructor intently as she pointed out the non-edible plants and berries – the ones that would kill me – and the ones that would be safe to eat. It took me a couple of hours to memorise every single one and I was confident I'd be able to recognise them in the arena.

My original plan was to go to another survival station first but a beautiful bow and arrow caught my gaze. I went over to it immediately and picked up the bow, admiring the lightness of it and how it felt in my hand. I selected an arrow, got into the correct stance and fired it at a dummy about ten metres away. It soared through the air before hitting the side of the dummies neck, only just catching it. I frowned and gritted my teeth, pulling out another arrow and getting back into stance and shooting again. This time it hit just off the centre of the dummies forehead and I smiled ruefully. Better.

I practiced with the bow for another hour before they called us for lunch. I put the weapon down and hurriedly followed everyone to where we would be eating.

The Careers took the middle table for themselves and the pair from district 11 ate together also but everyone else, including me, chose to eat in solitude.

"Oh Cato stop it!" giggled an annoyingly high pitched voice. I glanced over to find the girl from 1 laughing and hanging over the blonde boy from 2. He had a wry smile on his face as she threw herself at him, I rolled my eyes.

"Glimmer please have a little dignity" spat another female voice and I knew it to be the vicious brunette from 2 who had her back to me.

Glimmer huffed and reluctantly slid back into her own seat. I saw the tributes from 4 snickering but hurriedly covered it up by coughing.

If we had been anywhere else, and these had been any other people, the scene might have been funny. But the fact was these six people were the deadliest in the room and were out to kill me before killing each other.

Bit of a fun-sucker.

After lunch we went back into the training room for a couple of hours and I stuck to the survival stations, determined to learn everything I could.

The following day was much the same. I was dressed in white tank-top and black shorts with my black combat boots again. I succeeded with the eyeliner after only half an hour today and left off the lipstick.

I got into the training room a bit early. I didn't know if I was allowed to or not but in my eyes if the room was unlocked then it's their own fault right? Plus I doubted they'd kill and replace me at this point. I breathed a sigh of satisfaction as I caught sight of the array of swords on a rack on the right hand side of the room.

I picked up a long, slightly curved, single edged sword and weighed it in my hand. Perfect. I gave it an experimental swing and let the momentum carry me around so I span, aiming the sword at chest height with the edge pointing out. I smiled happily as I felt it move as if it were a part of me. It was light and easy to manoeuvre; I definitely had to get one of these in the arena. Walking over to the dummies I cleared my mind before lunging forwards with the sword. I struck the first dummy on the cross that marked its heart before spinning around expertly and slicing off another's head behind me. Not missing a beat I stepped sideways and dropped to the floor, cutting off the legs of the dummy on that side. I stood up and turned simultaneously, striking it in the chest to finish it off. By the time I turned to the next dummy, I was visualising them as people. Masked figures that were closing in on me, I could sense the smiles twisting their faces as they raised their weapons; their full intent being to kill me. I stabbed and slashed, ducked and rolled until there was only one figure left. I spun around and leapt at it, hitching my knees over the slight curve that was supposed to be its waist and bringing my sword down straight into the side of its neck. I jumped down, wiping my forehead and left it wedged there. I was breathing heavily but as I looked around at the mangled figures on the ground I felt a deep sense of accomplishment. True the dummies hadn't been able to fight back but I still felt glad that I hadn't lost my edge.

I felt eyes on me and looked around to see a few of the Careers watching me carefully, their eyebrows raised. I narrowed my eyes at them and flexed my fingers before walking over to a survival station and listening to the instructor telling me how to tie different knots. Slowly I felt their gazes slide off of me as they returned to what they were doing. Except one. I looked up after five minutes of sensing someone's eyes burning into the side of my head to meet the shockingly blue eyes the blonde boy from 2 yet again. Cato.

He came over to me confidently, nodding to the dummies on the floor a little way off as the survival instructor finished explaining a particularly complicated knot.

"You're better than you look" he said simply before turning to the instructor and asking a question I didn't even bother listening to. I rolled my eyes and stalked off to find Kia.

I joined him at a knife throwing station and tried to copy his movements but my knives always seemed to fly off a little too far to the left or right to do much damage.

"You're holding them wrong" came a voice from behind me.

I turned to see Cato had followed me and was observing my throws with folded arms.

"How am I holding them wrong?" I asked, frowning at the knife in my hand. Cato picked up an identical one from the rack.

"See your finger should go here" he demonstrated before taking my wrist and moving my fingers appropriately.

"Now try"

I threw the knife at the target and was pleased to see it landed a little off centre – but was still a big improvement.

"Um, thanks" I said and he nodded before walking away.

Kia shot me a bemused look and I shrugged at him and proceeded to throw another knife.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I have exams for the next few weeks and then I decided to switch round some chapters so it took a while :/ Thankyou to all the reviews so far! You guys are awesome and in answer to kiralol101, Kyra's weaknesses will become a lot more apparent when the games begin -promise xD

Chapter 5:

It was the fourth day of training when I saw Cato storm up to Kia out of the corner of my eye and turned to see what he was doing.

"You stole my knife!" Cato shouted, pulling Kia up by his collar and shaking it.

"What have you done with it? Where is it?"

"I-I didn't t-take anything" Kia stuttered, his eyes wide and terrified.

Cato shook him again, screaming at him from only a hairsbreadth away. I blocked out what he was saying now looking up to where I sensed someone was hanging on the ceiling. Sure enough the little girl from 11 was watching the scene with amusement as she twirled a jagged knife in her hands.

I didn't understand why no-one had come to break up the fight yet so without really thinking I ran to their side of the room just in time for Cato to drop Kia back onto his feet and advance on him, fists raised.

I slid in between them, pulling the shaking Kia behind me and felt him rest his head on my back.

Cato's eyes blazed as he looked down at me.

"Move out of the way" he growled menacingly, his jaw set and his fists tightening in the air.

"He didn't take it" I said calmly, meeting his gaze without wavering.

"He sure as hell did" He spat and tried to push me out of the way but I didn't move an inch.

"Move or I'm going to kill you too!" he screamed at me, raising his fists once more.

He shouted some other things but the only thing I was paying attention to was the fist he was drawing back, level with my face. As it swung forwards I caught it in one of my own, a lot smaller hands and did the same to his other fist, just in case.

His eyes danced in anger but before he could say anything I squeezed his hands lightly.

"Cato" I said simply. It was the first time I had ever said his name out loud.

He blinked.

"Calm down, he didn't do it"

He pulled his hands out of my own and started to reach behind me so I rested my hands on his chest.

"Cato, Cato look at me"

He did so reluctantly, a muscle in his jaw jumping.

"Walk away" I said softly, looking over his shoulder where his fellow Careers were watching and then back into his shockingly blue eyes.

"Just walk away"

I felt Kia's chin just behind my shoulder as he peeked out from behind it. Cato narrowed his eyes at him and sent him one last death glare before clenching his jaw, turning around and walking back over to the Careers.

The whole room was in hushed silence as I dropped my hands. I turned and pulled Kia into a hug.

"You okay?" I asked quietly and felt him nod into the side of my neck.

I released him after a few minutes and smiled at him before walking away to practice with some knives. I caressed them as I picked them up and took no time at all in burying them in the targets on the opposite side of the room pleased with the progress I had made with them. I couldn't help but notice Cato throw a spear about fifteen meters right into the centre of a dummies chest. I swallowed. Had a really been less than an inch away from someone so deadly?

I shuddered.

Clove shot me a look from the other side of the room. It wasn't quite a glare but it was close enough. I blinked and swallowed, breaking eye contact as I threw another knife.

I couldn't sleep well that night.

I tossed and turned before finally hitting the pillow in frustration and getting up.

I padded through the carpeted hallways barefoot and trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake anyone. I reached some stairs and climbed them to the very top of the building.

Cool air rushed past me as I stepped onto the roof and I breathed it in with a smile. The view was breathtaking, all of the city lights appeared as bright dots on the landscape in all different colours.

I sat down cross legged on the ground a few meters from the edge and just watched the Capitol at night. The amount of life fascinated me; no-one at home would be out this time of night.

Eventually the sun started to rise and it cast an orange glow over the tops of the buildings. The light became brighter and brighter, the skies revealing a clear day. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes, stood up and stretched to relieve my cramped muscles.

I made my way back downstairs to mine and Kia's floor to be engulfed in Evolet's arms.

"I thought you'd gone missing!" she said loudly and shrilly, hugging me tight.

"I thought you'd run away, or you'd been kidnapped, or lured away and killed by one of the other tributes – where were you?" she demanded, pulling back and shaking my shoulders.

"Good morning to you too Evolet" I grumbled with a grimace.

"I was on the roof because I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry I worried you"

In truth I wasn't particularly sorry at all but I thought I'd better say it to make her feel better.

She sighed and attempted to fix her purple hair.

"Yes well, try not to wander off again"

With that she turned on her heel and left.

I looked to the ceiling and shook my head, what was the point?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hiya! Thanks so much for all of the reviews so far! More are always welcome! xD So there's a lot more interaction in this chapter – I suppose you could say they meet officially... in a way :')

Chapter 6:

At the end of the next day I hung back, wanting to try something with the volunteers that we were allowed to practice hand to hand combat with whilst no-one else was watching.

When I saw the last person leave, I gathered all the volunteers in the room and explained to them what I wanted to do. They agreed whole heartedly and stood in a line.

I'd brought a long piece of fabric with me and tied it over my eyes, putting me into total darkness. I could tell none of the volunteers had moved.

"Come at me then" I said with a smile, beckoning them with a hand.

I sensed two of them step forwards and we began.

I blocked their hits and landed ones of my own, knocking out one of them and winding the other. More advanced and I dropped to the floor, stuck out my leg and spun. I heard a couple of them hit the floor and some of them jumped.

We fought for about ten minutes before I was fairly certain I'd knocked them all out or at least, they couldn't get up. I sensed someone from the doorway coming into the room and readied myself. So they'd tried to confuse me by sending one out of the room at the start. Clever.

I lost track of them for a minute and felt disorientated as I tried to locate them, this didn't normally happen.

I next felt them coming up behind me. I span around and my arms formed a cross slightly in front of my face as I felt a crushing blow make contact. I bent my back leg as I received the full impact, knowing that this person could've broken my arms if I wasn't careful.

I danced around them and jabbed at their side with my elbow before bringing my fist towards where I gathered was their temple. Their hand enclosed mine and twisted it backwards. I hissed in pain as they added more pressure and used my other hand to punch their neck. My hand was released as they coughed and spluttered. I heard them moving around me and struck out with my leg, catching them off guard and I could almost hear them falling forwards. Before they had a chance to catch themselves I pushed their back and heard them hit the floor with a loud thump. I smiled in grim satisfaction before a hand reached out and grabbed my ankle, pulling it out from under me. My mouth opened in shock as I tumbled to the floor, falling forwards across whoever it was. At least they broke my fall I thought benignly as they let out a small groan from when I fell on them. Before I could process another thought, the person grabbed hold of my shoulders and rolled us over, pinning me down with their weight. I growled and punched them in the side, right where their stomach should be. Idiot didn't think to hold my wrists.

They hissed and rolled off of me and I jumped on top of them, finding their wrists and holding them in one hand, my other at their throat, tightening slightly. The person actually chuckled before flipping us back over, breaking my hold easily and holding my hands in theirs before transferring them to one hand, like I had, only I had no chance of breaking out of it, the person was much too strong. I squirmed and twisted, trying to weasel my way out of the position we were in but the person brought their forearm up across my throat and pressed down lightly, letting me know that they could do it if they wanted. I stopped fidgeting and lay in defeat, grinding my teeth.

The forearm moved slightly as their hand reached up to untie the blindfold. I immediately shut my eyes in reaction to the light and the person's forearm returned to its original position.

"Impressive" he murmured, digging his arm in a little harder.

I grimaced as I opened my eyes, not wanting to see the person who had beaten me. My eyes widened in shock.

"Cato" I growled, squirming again, trying fruitlessly to break his grip.

"Kyra" he mimicked with a smirk. My eyes narrowed.

"You're not supposed to fight other tributes" I spat, looking away from his stunning blue eyes to the people that surrounded us, unconscious on the floor.

He squeezed my wrists and snickered.

"I couldn't resist"

I scowled, still not meeting his gaze.

"Plus I needed to talk to you and I didn't expect to find you..." he looked around the room. "Like this"

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, can you let me go now?" I asked irritably.

"No I don't think so" he said casually, adjusting himself slightly so that he was more comfortable.

"I was talking with Marvel and Clove and we decided we want you in an alliance with us Careers"

I sighed in frustration.

"No thanks, I'm good, can I go now?"

He made a growling noise at the back of his throat.

"This is a onetime offer" he said, glaring at me. "I'd consider it carefully."

I pulled a faux thinking face and looked to the ceiling.

"Hmm... Nope, the answer's still no, now please move"

He studied me for a moment with narrowed eyes before leaning down so that his head was right next to mine and said slowly,

"I hope you realise that by not being with us you're our number one threat. Which means" he blew softly into my ear which made me shiver involuntarily.

"You're the one I'm going to kill first" He whispered dangerously.

"Not if I can help it" I hissed back.

He didn't say anything else as he let go of my hands and pushed himself off of me, walking away with a cocky smirk.

I sat up and rubbed my face as the men around me started to come to. So now they wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am sooooo sorry I've been MIA for ages! But to make up for it I'm posting three chapters today :D I've written quite a lot and I'm nearly finished so updates should become more regular!

To clear up any confusion – Kyra was NOT FIGHTING OTHER TRIBUTES in the last chapter. She was fighting trainers but when I wrote the chapter I couldn't remember what they were called so I called them volunteers.

Sorry about the confusion ^.^

Anyway here's chapter 7 xD

Chapter 7:

It was the day before we went in front of the Game Makers and showed them what we could do. I left the survival stations for the day and focused solely on weapons and perfecting my aim and stance.

The entire day left me exhausted but I couldn't sleep at all. Instead, while everyone else was asleep, I went up to the roof and gazed out over the city. It was rumoured that there was a forcefield kind of barrier that prevented you from jumping off of the edge.

As I looked out at the city lights in the darkness, glowing beautifully in all different colours, I had the sudden urge to test that theory. What was the worst that could happen? I'd die? That seemed pretty likely at this rate anyway.

I stood up, deep in thought. Thinking about my mother and whether she was watching over me. Thinking about Dad back home. Was he coping all right without me?

I took the three steps forwards that took me to the very edge of the building and looked down. It was a long drop and so dark that I could barely see the bottom. I couldn't see any kind of barrier so I pursed my lips in thought. Should I?

My feet were already half on, half off of the ledge. What was one more step? I took a deep breath, held my arms slightly away from my body and stepped into the cool night air.

I closed my eyes in preparation for the fall but I couldn't feel myself going anywhere. I frowned, so there really was a barrier?

It was then my mind processed the arms wrapped around my torso in a death grip, pulling me backwards and using the one foot I still had on the roof to balance me.

I stumbled back into the person's chest and my breathing picked up. I recognised the feel of this person.

"Would you like to explain to me" Cato growled into my ear, his arms still tightly wrapped around me, refusing to let go. "What the hell you were just thinking?"

I shook my head slightly and looked down at the ground below, acutely aware that we were only inches from the edge of the building.

He turned me around so that I was facing him before spinning us both so that he was closer to the edge than I was.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" he demanded, his blue eyes locked on mine fiercely.

"Did you want to die?"

I bit my lip.

"People say there's an invisible barrier there" I mumbled, looking away from him.

"I was going to test the rumour"

He let out a short breath angrily.

"And what if there hadn't been and you'd fallen to your death, what then?" he all but shouted at me.

"I guess I would have died then wouldn't I?" I asked rhetorically, my voice rising to match his volume.

"I bet you were hoping that would happen" he sneered "taking the cowardly way out"

I bristled in indignation.

"I'm no coward" I growled, my fists shaking in anger.

His hold on me tightened.

"Then what the hell were you thinking?" he said through gritted teeth, his eyes meeting mine again and this time I found it impossible to look away.

"I don't know" I whispered before he crashed his lips down to mine.

The kiss was electrifying. Every nerve in my body seemed to ignite as sparks shot through them. I kissed him back before I knew what I was doing, moving my lips in sync with his. My hands slid up his chest slowly before reaching his neck and tugged on his hair. He groaned as I did this, biting my lower lip hard.

I opened my mouth automatically and let his tongue meet mine before exploring every inch of my mouth, claiming it. He pulled away slightly and kissed along my jaw and down my neck, pausing right over my pulse where he bit down lightly. I sucked in a breath sharply as shivers overtook my body, my mind fogging up. He brought his lips back to mine and I started to remember everything. Who we were, what we were doing.

I broke the kiss with a gasp, leaning backwards away from him.

"Shit" I cursed, touching my lips with my fingers before pulling myself out of his arms and running back to the elevator. I punched the 9th button so many times I was afraid I had broken it but thankfully it took me down to my floor.

I went to bed straight away, despite the fact that I wasn't at all tired. What had just happened? Why hadn't I pushed him away sooner? God I was such an idiot. I suddenly remembered we were being scored tomorrow and a whole new set of butterflies invaded my stomach. Then I was filled with a burning rage and everything became clear to me in a bright, shining moment.

That's why he had kissed me. That's why he had acted like he cared. It was all part of a plan to throw me off and get a low score tomorrow. I gritted my teeth in the darkness. Nice try Cato, but not this time.

I ended up getting about three or four hours sleep but felt well rested and ready for the day. I didn't talk to anyone and barely heard Annabel telling us to give everything we've got. The day passed in a blur until I was standing in front of a metal door dressed all in black, my short hair tied into a tiny ponytail and waiting for my name to be called.

The doors opened and my name echoed in my ears as I walked into the training room. The Game Makers all had their eyes on me as I picked up a sword and gestured for one of the stronger volunteers to do the same.

I fought with him for about three minutes before his sword was on the floor and my blade was at him throat.

Without looking at the people watching me, I picked up four knives and through them in quick succession at the moving targets a little way away from me. All bulls-eyes.

Lastly I picked up a bow and arrow and shot at a dummy. It wasn't a bull-eye but it was a near miss. I smiled to myself as I was dismissed.

So much for Cato trying to put me off.

We all sat in front of the screen as Caesar started going through the tributes scores one by one. I noticed that Cato got a 10 and ground my teeth.

At last he reached district 9.

"Kia Peters" Caesar said, looking down at the card in his hand and back up again. "8" Evolet and Annabel cheered and I patted him on the back in congratulations.

"Kyra Woodsen" I closed my eyes. "10"

My eyes flew back open in shock and everyone congratulated me.

"Kyra you're equal with the careers!" Evolet squealed happily, clapping her hands like an over-excited child.

"Excellent, both of you" said Annabel in a business like tone. "This will boost your sponsors a lot"

The more I thought about Annabel being our mentor, the more I realised how little she actually did with us personally. I wondered idly if it was because all of the tributes she had trained and lost and didn't want any emotional attachments.

"The day after tomorrow is when your interviews are taking place" Evolet said to us both as she adjusted her blue wig.

"Tomorrow you will each spend a few hours with Dixon for your outfits, a few with me for presentation and the last few with Annabel about what to say, Kia, you'll be starting with me, Kyra with Dixon then Kia will go to Annabel and then Dixon whilst Kyra, you'll come to me then Annabel; Alright? Good." She added some powder to her already ghost white face, snapped the compact closed and walked out of the room.

I sat still for a second, processing what she had said before nodding to myself and standing up for bed.

"Night" I said to the room at large before turning and heading to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi so this is the second chapter out of the three I'm posting today once again things get a bit hot and heavy in this chapter ;) I hope these two spicy ones make up for my absence 3

Chapter 8

I was rudely awoken extremely early by Evolet banging on the door and screaming at me. I sighed and rolled out of bed, not bothering to get changed or do anything with my hair; knowing Dixon would want a clean slate to work with.

When I walked into the room he was fussing around with fabrics and pins, looking unsure.

"Kyra! At last! Stand up here for me, and then I can start properly"

He gestured to a circular podium in the centre of the room and I sighed as I stood on it.

Dixon worked on me for a few hours before letting Evolet sweep me away into hell.

The games surely couldn't be worse than this, I thought demurely as I was forced to walk around the room in skyscraper heels yet again. I could walk in them fine; Evolet was just waiting for me to apply some attitude to the way I walked, whatever that was supposed to mean.

Finally she seemed happy with my posture and I was sent to Annabel for the last few hours of the day.

She told me to be aloof and look slightly amused at the whole situation – I was supposed to be untouchable. We went over a couple of basic things to say and before I knew it I was falling sideways into bed, falling sound asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next day was a rush of last minute checkups before Kia and I were taken to where the interviews were being held. I was in a strapless, jet black dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was form fitting until it reached my waist, flaring out with layers upon layers of black netting. The effect was choppy and gave me an edge. As it flared out to the point that it was almost horizontal it didn't matter that it was so short, because in reality if you stripped back the sticking-out layers it barely reached a few inches down my leg. I had my mother's necklace on and Evolet had stuck me in studded black killer heels that I had mastered the art of walking in. The studs were a mixture of gold and silver spikes and I liked them probably a lot more than I should have. Dixon had straightened my bangs but had otherwise left my hair natural and had applied some glittering gold lipstick that looked so much better than it sounded.

Overall I was beyond pleased with the result; maybe I could pull of sexy after all.

All the tributes waited in line; impatiently waiting for their turn on stage. I could see what Dixon had meant about the district one girl – Glimmer – also going for sexy in a glittering pink dress that emphasised her bust to extremes.

I noted with dry pleasure that before she was called up, she tried to talk to Cato – touching his arm and biting her lip seductively but he paid her no attention at all. For once.

His eyes were entirely focused on me. They dragged up and down my body and he bit his own lip as he took in the way my legs looked in Evolet's heels, making the tiniest noise of appreciation in the back of his throat.

I smirked and looked away as his gaze finally moved to my face. I ran my tongue over my lips slowly before touching the boy from district eight on the arm and smiling, starting up a random conversation with him and cocking my hip, letting a hand rest on it as we laughed at something he had said.

I looked back at Cato and saw him facing straight ahead with his back to me but I couldn't help but notice him flexing his fingers agitatedly which made me grin in satisfaction.

They started calling the tributes up but I didn't look at the small television screen in the corner of the room, showing the tributes how their competition was doing in their interviews.

Finally it was my turn and I was led to the stage; waiting for my queue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen from district nine, please help me welcome Kyra Woodsen!" Caesar shouted into his microphone, throwing out a hand towards my side of the stage. I stepped forwards into the blinding lights and blinked, keeping my expression cold and stoic.

I looked around at the thousands of people cheering for me and raised an eyebrow before strutting over to Caesar's outstretched hand. I shook it and gave him a smirk before sitting down, crossing one leg over the other and pointing my toe like Evolet had told me, bouncing it a little to give an impression of boredom.

The cheering died down.

"So Kyra" Caesar said as he turned to me.

"May I start by saying that you look absolutely ravishing; don't you agree ladies and gentlemen?" he asked the crowd, throwing his hands up again and gesturing to me as the crowd started to shout and scream in agreement. I controlled my blush and let an amused expression slip onto my face.

"How exactly did you feel when your name was called at the reaping? Your face gave nothing away"

He asked, leaning closer as if it were a private conversation not being displayed across the whole of Panem.

I shrugged.

"Someone had to get chosen, and that someone was me. There was no point being too upset about the inevitable. I'd rather it be me than one of the younger kids anyway"

I accidently let slip the last part and could imagine Evolet cursing. My angle wasn't supposed to be sweet or caring.

Caesar gave me a soft look and I raised my eyebrows at him, a silent gesture for him to continue.

"So, a ten in training! I'm sure I speak for a lot of us when I say we weren't expecting that" he nodded around at everyone.

"Tell me, how did you do it?"

I laughed.

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. I think my mentor would kill me for letting slip my strengths to the other tributes"

Caesar chuckled as did the audience.

"Well I do not blame you in that case" he winked.

"Is there a special man in your life back home?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed again; more genuinely.

"Definitely not" I said when I had stopped laughing.

"What about here then; some of the other tributes are very attractive" again with the eyebrows.

I felt a frown slide onto my face.

"Does it matter?" I asked my face turning stony again.

"I won't be thinking about what they look like in a few days time"

There were a few 'Ooh's from the audience and Caesar looked at me with wide eyes – apparently shocked at my bluntness.

"Final question Kyra – why do you think you've got what it takes to win?"

I gripped my mum's necklace tightly in one hand.

"Because my mother is always watching over me" I said softly.

There were some 'Aw's this time – everyone knowing from my background information that I lived with my dad.

"That's all we have time for I'm afraid, give it up ladies and gentlemen for Kyra Woodsen!" Caesar said in a rush, pulling me up by the hand and twirling me around. I snickered and nodded at him, waved at the audience before making my way offstage.

I was surprised that Evolet, Dixon and Annabel weren't there to greet me in the corridor but I didn't ponder on it as I spotted Cato leaning against the wall with his hands tucked into his pockets. He had ditched the suit's blazer and rolled up the sleeves which emphasised his muscled arms. His hair was once again gelled to perfection and his blue eyes snapped up to my own as the backstage door shut behind me. I didn't move.

"Y'know" he started, drawing closer to me until my back was pressed against the door I had just come through.

"You didn't technically answer Caesar's question" he said, resting his elbows on the wall behind me and dropping his head so that we were eye level. I raised a challenging eyebrow even though I was silently freaking out about our current position. The games start tomorrow – surely he would wait until then to hurt me right? He couldn't kill me here in this deserted hallway... I swallowed when I realised that if he wanted to, he definitely could.

"Which one?" I asked, running my tongue over my lower lip in anxiety. He wouldn't kill me. He couldn't kill me. Not now at least.

Cato smirked.

"He asked you if there was anyone here that was...special to you" he trailed off, his smirk widening as he pressed his forehead onto mine.

"You deflected the question expertly" he breathed and I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to ignore our proximity.

I finally understood where he was going with this. He thought I liked him and that he could use it to his advantage.

I looked up and him from under my eyelashes and blinked slowly, I bit my lip softly as I looked straight into his eyes.

"Maybe there is" I whispered before leaning forwards and touching my lips to his. I gave him a small, teasing kiss before pulling back. Sure enough he growled and his hands flew down to my waist, gripping it tightly through the fabric of my dress and pressing me back into the wall. His lips met mine again fervently, kissing me so ferociously that my head was forced back and I was standing flush against the wall. He tilted his head and slanted his mouth over mine before biting my lower lip. I took this opportunity to grab his shoulders and spin us around, slamming him into the wall. His eyes went wide with surprise as I gave him one last lingering kiss.

"And maybe there isn't" I breathed, letting our foreheads touch again before turning and walking away; down the corridor and out of sight.

Once I was alone I pumped a fist into the air and resisted the urge to cry out. I had finally got one over on him. It was such an awesome feeling.

The happiness and excitement wore off as soon as I saw Evolet, Annabel, Dixon and Kia waiting for me and I was brought back to reality with a harsh jolt. I would be fighting for my life as of tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi Longer chapter to finish off with. A bit is taken from the books but a lot of it is just my writing (hopefully) an emotional beginning and we skip forwards ahead of time xD OH! I also stole the idea of the fireballs to get her to move faster... yeah. :D Review!

Chapter 9:

I couldn't sleep that night. I doubt anyone could.

I barely ate at breakfast and couldn't really hear anything anyone was saying to me; it was as if my ears had been stuffed with cotton wool.

Before I knew it I was standing with Dixon in a small room. A clear plastic tube stood in the corner but otherwise the room was pretty bare.

He was talking to me; telling me things I really ought to have heard but I couldn't focus on anything. I pulled on my thermal jacked and zipped it up, over my mother's necklace.

Instead of trying to listen to what he was saying; I looked at Dixon, I mean really looked. I saw the way his green eyes changed shade as he moved at different angles under the light, I noticed how his blue streaks had faded since I met him. I looked down and counted each ring on every one of his fingers.

My eyes filled with tears for the first time since I had been reaped. There was a strong possibility that I'd never see those rings again.

Dixon stopped talking and studied me carefully for a minute before pulling me into a tight hug and stroking my hair with his hand making 'shh'ing noises. As I let a single tear fall, I could hear again.

"It's ok beautiful" he murmured as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"It's ok"

"30 seconds" said a robotic voice loudly and I jumped and started shaking, holding onto Dixon as though he was my life line.

"Thank you" I whispered. "For everything"

He nodded and wiped under my eyes with his thumb.

"No problem sweetheart" he said with a sad smile and squeezed me one last time before letting go.

"20 seconds" the voice projected throughout the room.

I walked over to the tube in the same way that someone might approach the gallows. There wasn't much of a difference to the fate waiting once I reached it.

"10 seconds"

I stepped into the tube which closed behind me. My eyes widened in panic and I put my hands on in, my eyes pleading with Dixon desperately.

He nodded encouragingly and smiled even though I could see the wetness on his eyelashes.

The floor of the tube started to move up and I took one last look at Dixon before he was gone and I was standing in the arena.

The cornucopia stood in front of me a good distance away and was filled with everything we could ever need to survive out here. More backpacks were strewn across the ground closer to us but the closer they were, the smaller they were.

I looked around as a voice started counting down from sixty.

We were in a huge forest clearing, with shoulder-high grass bordering one side next to a lake and dense trees covering every other exit. I knew the trees were my best option, more places to hide.

The other tributes were either looking around quickly like me, getting a feel for their surroundings or were already in a stance that showed they were ready to run with all they had to get to the cornucopia first.

I watched the numbers go down from 30.

29.

28.

27.

26.

I was going to go for that one. I thought. Looking at a medium sized backpack to the left of the cornucopia. I could see it had some long knives in it and although they weren't as preferable as a sword I'd take what I could get.

19.

18.

17.

16.

I silently prayed to whoever might be listening that I could run as fast as I thought I could, that I wouldn't freeze up at the sight of the bloodbath that was about to ensue.

10.

9.

8.

7.

This is it.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

I shot off towards the backpack, not even looking at anyone else. I was overtaken immediately; the other tributes were a lot faster than me I realised with growing trepidation. I was two thirds of the way there when I heard the screaming start.

I refused to turn around, instead pushing myself as hard as I could to go faster until I was knocked to the ground.

I groaned from the impact but hastily punched the person in the face – hard – before I took off running to the backpack again.

I managed to reach it without any further interruptions; picked it up and carried on running although I was panting heavily by now.

A knife whizzed past my ear and I blocked out the screams of the dying teenagers as I made my way to the cover of the forest.

I didn't stop running even when I hit the trees. I leapt over logs and ducked under low branches, taking many twists and turns so that anyone who may have spotted me would've lost me in seconds.

Eventually I staggered to a halt next to a small pond – barely able to breathe as I stood still, resting my hands on my knees and panting hard. I sat down, opened the pack I had picked up and was pleased to see a packet of crackers and some meat in it that would last a few days at least. I had been right about the knives; there were seven of them in different sizes, the smallest of which was about as long as the tip of my finger to my wrist.

There was also an empty water canteen, a miniscule bottle of iodine and some matches.

I sighed at the lack of sleeping bag or blanket but I trusted Dixon's jacket to keep me warm enough.

I filled the water canteen and added a couple of drops of iodine before putting the lid back on it and shoving everything back into the bag.

I walked around aimlessly for a while before I came across a hollow tree with a hole at the base just big enough for me to crawl into. I pushed my bag in before me and slid into the tree. It was dark so I lit of the matches to see how big the place was.

The tree was wide enough that I could stretch my legs out in front of me with my back resting against the inside but that was it. I sighed and resigned myself to hiding here for the rest of the day – really not in the mood to go looking for other tributes. Most of them probably got killed at the cornucopia anyway.

Night fell more quickly than I expected it to. I heard the capitol anthem playing and assumed that the dead tributes' images were being projected into the sky – that's what normally happened. I stayed in my tree and huddled under my jacket for warmth – it wasn't cold enough to light a fire in my opinion for which I was grateful because a fire is like a neon flashing sign saying 'COME AND GET ME'.

Just as this thought went through my head I actually heard the crackling of was sounded like a fire.

I peered out of the tree, letting only my eyes look past the bark and saw a girl in the distance under a tree with low hanging branches, warming her hands over the fire.

I wanted to run, to yell and curse her for being so careless with her own life but before I could even get up I saw five shadows join her.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I shrank back into the darkness when I heard the girl's screams. I was beyond happy that I had declined Cato's offer to join the careers – I wouldn't have been able to join in torturing people for fun.

Once the girl had stopped screaming I let out a breath of relief, resting my head against the inside of the tree and begging sleep to find me and release me from this prison.

The snapping of twigs and the crunching of leaves right outside where I was hiding made my eyes snap open and my whole body tensed.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" I heard one of them ask as they slowed down, their torchlight flashing around. I held my breath.

"I'd say yes, nothing to prevent them going in immediately"

"Unless she isn't dead"

"She's dead, I struck her myself"

"Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back, make sure the job's done"

"Yeah. We don't want to have to track her down twice"

"I said she's dead!"

More bickering ensued before finally a voice said.

"Fine, you guys wait here and I'll go check"

I heard a pair of feet walking back the way they'd come and remained stock still where I was.

"Do you think any of the others will light a fire?" a girl asked with a laugh.

"I hope not, it'd make it too easy" a boy joined in her laughter.

"I told you, we need to find-"

"Yes we know"

"You've only told us a hundred times"

"I think we should probably head back to camp and rest up for the night – search for them when the sun comes up" someone said after a few minutes of silence.

There were noises of agreement when the footsteps returned.

"Was she dead?"

"No but she is now"

A cannon sounded.

There were a few more words exchanged as the voices got further and further away. I almost cried with relief. That had been far far too close.

The next couple of days were spent hunting squirrels and rabbits with my knives and cooking them over tiny fires before running like the wind and eating them a good distance away from where the fire had been.

I didn't encounter anyone; if I sensed a person near me I automatically back-tracked away from them. I assumed the game-makers got bored of my constant hiding because on the third day I was walking along a river bank, my pack slung over my shoulder tiredly and my hair was blowing around my face distractingly.

I pushed it back just in time to see a great ball of fire shooting towards me out of nowhere.

I ducked and rolled, avoiding it by less than a second before I took off running. The next one grazed my arm and I felt my flesh sizzle.

My vision blurred with tears as the pain got to me but I forced myself to run faster and faster. Finally they seemed to slow down and I breathed a sigh of relief, bursting into a clearing.

I sat down and looked at the side of my arm. My jacket sleeve had been burnt and scorched away, leaving my skin raw and blackened.

I winced at the cool air hitting it and bit my lip to stop myself groaning in pain.

I cut away the remains of my sleeve and put the strips in my pack – they could be useful later.

A few minutes later a silver parachute came floating down towards me and landed on my right. A sponsor!

I hurriedly opened it and grinned at the tiny tub of ointment, silently thanking whoever had sent it.

I rubbed the ointment onto the worst of my burns, applying it generously and revelling in the cool relief it gave me. I could practically feel the skin healing over again and wondered what on earth the capitol had put into the medicine to make it so effective.

I didn't have much time to contemplate it though as I sensed someone coming up behind me, stalking me from the shadows. I stumbled upright hastily and slung my bag over my good shoulder, running straight for the other side of the clearing.

I was so intent on running from whoever had been behind me that I crashed straight into someone and fell backwards from the force. I reached for my knives but the person already had a spear to my throat.

"Marvel" I nodded at him and inched my hand towards my pack.

"Up" is all he said in reply so I stood slowly, his spear still uncomfortably close to my neck.

I knew that although I wasn't a fast runner, there was a small chance I could run further than he could throw the spear so I took off straight away to my left.

Marvel threw the spear to the ground and chased me, catching one of my wrists and pulling it behind my back along with the other one.

"Let's go" he said agitatedly and he frogmarched me to the cornucopia and the Careers camp. I hung my head in defeat.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey! I am so pleased with the number or reads and reviews I've been getting! Please leave feedback, I really appreciate it! I've worked out that this story is going to finish below or just around 20 chapters :/ not very long but oh well, I've tried to keep it fairly fast paced and interesting Don't forget to review and I hope you like it!

Chapter 10:

"Aw you've brought us a present, you shouldn't have" Clove chuckled darkly as she caught sight of Marvel and I.

I struggled again futilely at his hold but his arms didn't once falter.

Clove jumped up from where she had been sharpening a knife on a rock and approached me. She was almost my height which made a small part of the back of my mind groan in annoyance. Why couldn't I grow to a normal height for my age?

Most of my brain however was focused on the knife she was twirling in her hands. It was large and had a jagged edge and I had no doubt that it could tear through my skin without any resistance.

The boy from three was watching with rapt attention and wide eyes but the girl from four didn't seem bothered as she chewed on an apple while staring at the far side of the clearing distractedly, the grass.

Cato and Glimmer were no-where in sight.

She got even closer and Marvel tightened his hold on my arms, forcing my shoulders back and I grimaced in pain.

"Now what should we do with you?" she asked tauntingly as she ran the blade over my cheek and down my neck, lightly tapping my collar bone. I narrowed my eyes and refused to say anything.

"No suggestions?" she asked mockingly before pressing it into my stomach.

"What about you Marvel?"

Marvel was silent and I was inwardly thankful that he wasn't as sadistic as Clove.

"How about we gut you" she said, a smile twisting her lips as she pointed the tip of the knife into where my belly button was concealed under my shirt and jacket.

I swallowed.

"It'd give the Game makers a good show" she said, digging the knife in a little harder as I breathed in and tried to let it out.

"Seeing how far we can make your intestines stretch... Hearing your screams before we kill you... how long do you think you'd last? We should make a wager"

She laughed again sadistically.

"Well, I guess we'll find out"

I hated that Clove liked to play with her prey; it increased my fear so I shut my eyes, waiting for the promised oncoming agony.

The knife slanted slightly as it tore through the first layer of my jacket before it disappeared completely.

I opened my eyes slowly once several seconds had passed and blinked at the scene in front of me.

Cato – who had clearly returned just in time – was pinning Clove down by the throat, her knife in his hand.

Clove's eyes were wide and shocked and he applied pressure to her neck.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He growled menacingly.

Clove spluttered and Cato slammed the knife deep into the ground next to her head before getting off of her.

She sat up and coughed violently, rubbing her neck and glaring at him.

"You were supposed to find me the minute we got her"

Clove rolled her eyes.

"So I thought I'd have some fun with her before you showed up. Big deal"

"Clove you were going to kill her" Cato spat angrily as she stood up.

"So?" she asked indignantly.

"We agreed we're keeping her for the time being, she's useful"

I tried pulling myself out of Marvel's hold again to no avail.

The movement made Cato's icy gaze flicker to us.

He stalked over to us and I shrunk back into Marvel, ignoring the protests from my aching shoulders.

"You're on our side; from now on you stay with us. You do as we tell you and we won't kill you. Understand?"

I glared at him but nodded, not feeling like being gutted by Clove any time soon.

"Good. Let her go"

Marvel released his hold on me and stepped back. I struggled not to step back into him for some small protection from Cato.

My eyes darted to the forest longingly.

"We'll catch you before you get anywhere near" Cato said with a smirk, voicing my idea and wiping it away.

I sighed and dropped to the floor, lying down with my legs bent up so that I could see the sky. There were a few shapeless clouds drifting across the blue sky but other than that not much to look at. I closed my eyes and revelled in the momentary silence.

Until a high pitched squeal broke my thoughts.

"You got her!"

Glimmer had returned from wherever she had gone.

"So now we can go find the others right?" she looked pleadingly at Cato.

"You promised that we could once we got her"

I shot him a bemused look at her words. He had prioritised finding me over the others? That didn't make much sense.

"Yes we can" he confirmed, grabbing a long sword from the pile of supplies that the careers had erected right next to their camp. He stepped carefully on the ground as he picked it up and returned which made my eyes flash to the boy from three with an impressed glance. He had managed to mine it.

"Marvel, you and 9 stay here – the rest of us will go hunting" Glimmer ordered, her eyes shining with excitement as she picked up her bow.

"9's coming with us" Cato said firmly, locking his eyes onto mine.

"Wouldn't want her to get away"

Glimmer sighed in frustration.

"Marvel and 3 then." She said and turned on her heel, marching towards the forest before she could be interrupted again.

I rolled my eyes at her and discreetly shoved a couple of knives into my pockets and waistband. Just in case.

Clove followed Glimmer immediately and Cato gestured that I go before him with a blank expression.

I followed them through the trees, my eyes darting left and right as I considered escape routes.

None were particularly genius and with Cato breathing down my neck I doubted I get further than a couple of paces if I tried running.

I sighed and brushed my bangs out of my face in annoyance.

Finally we came across a wide, fast flowing river that had rocks sticking out – presumably they could be used to jump across. Glimmer and Clove jumped over them with grace and ease. I couldn't jump across the rocks with the same amount of ease as the other two could but I made it across, landing beside Glimmer.

A rustling noise sounded to our left and heavy footfalls that meant someone was running. Clove was off like a shot, disappearing from sight as she followed the person. Seconds later there was a thump as someone hit the ground and Clove came back, wiping her knife clean on her jacket before sticking it in her pocket with a smirk.

"Done"

Glimmer narrowed her eyes at Clove – for taking her kill I guessed with a shudder – before she set off again in another direction – the rest of us in tow.

The next night and entire day were spent looking fruitlessly for the other tributes. I blamed our failure on Glimmer talking and giggling too loudly whenever we went out; practically announcing to the others that we were there.

The second night we were all sat around a fire. When Glimmer sighed.

"It's so boring when we're not killing anyone" she whined and I scowled at the flames, wondering how on earth she could derive pleasure from seeing the light leave someone's eyes.

She raised a spear and let the fire lick the tip, making it glow red.

"Maybe we should just kill you. You haven't been of any value to us since you mined the supplies" she pointed it at the 3 boy who suddenly looked petrified.

"Or what about little 9 over here" she heated the metal tip of the spear again before aiming it at my heart.

"You haven't been of any value to us at all so far"

My eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it" Cato said through gritted teeth from my right.

Glimmer pouted but let the spear drop to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Heyy people! It's been a little while but here's the next chapter xD yes, I did take the idea from the book – it fit with the story I hope you like it :D review!

Chapter 11:

There were ups and downs of being in a forced alliance with the careers. For one food was plentiful and I didn't have to constantly worry about my next hiding place or where to sleep for the night. I also had access to a sleeping bag and slept fairly comfortably at night.

It had been exactly five days that the careers had kept me alive – for reasons still unknown to me as I was always within someone's line of sight and hadn't been of any obvious use to them.

Despite the luxuries of being on their side however, I was still acutely aware of the fact that any of them could kill me if they wanted to; simply on a whim. It was this reason that had me on the lookout for an escape at all daylight hours and even some sleepless nights. But I was trapped in the middle of a wide open space. I would be caught or killed before I could reach any kind of shelter and I was rarely taken with them hunting any more.

But on this fifth day everything changed.

There had been a tall column of smoke billowing from behind the trees a fair distance away. After some discussion and hesitation Glimmer and Cato made the ultimate decision to go and check it out and also decided to bring the rest of us for back up leaving the boy from three with a spear to guard the tower of mined supplies.

The fire turned out to be a deserted pile of burning wood and greenery – which was causing the putrid smoke.

"Well this was a waste of time" Clove said angrily as she folded her arms.

I pursed my lips in thought.

The fire wasn't really good for cooking anything on and was too smoky to have been made just for warmth.

"It's a distraction" I finally voiced my theory and looked in the direction of the cornucopia through the trees.

Marvel was the first to catch on and lead the group as he raced back to the clearing. Everyone followed suit; either understanding or following out of confusion.

It was just as I reached the clearing's edge – everyone else having been in front of me – when the explosion happened.

It started off with a series of the loudest bangs I had ever heard before turning into one collective, colossal noise. I was knocked backwards from the force of it, the sheer power of the bombs crippling me so that I was crouched into a tiny ball on the ground.

A very tiny part of my mind knew what was going on but the rest of me was in shock as the silence became deafening. The ringing in my ears was high pitched and unwavering as it filled my ears incessantly.

Blearily I looked up.

The remains of all of the supplies were in flames. The bombs that the district three boy had mined the pile with had somehow been triggered; blowing everything to smithereens. While I stayed crouched in my tiny ball, my body still reeling from the shock of the explosion, the careers were already on their feet and advancing on the wreckage.

I watched as Cato stormed up to the young boy from three; presumably shouting at him but I couldn't hear anything above the ringing, exactly as if I were underwater.

I was brought back to reality with a sharp jolt as Cato reached for the boys head and shoulder, effectively snapping his neck with a hard tug. The boy slumped to the floor.

I stood up quickly and swayed from the movement, shaking my head in an attempt to clear my ears. The sound lessened slightly and I breathed a sigh of relief as I realised the effects were not permanent.

Now I noticed just how far away the careers were from me. I had a sword in my hand; the weapon of my choice from the cornucopia for the rare times they took me hunting with them.

A sly grin crossed my face as I turned and fled. I ran straight before taking a series of turns, dodging and ducking around trees and overhanging branches. My ears had finally returned to normal but everything seemed louder than usual.

When I finally deemed myself far enough away from the career's camp I stopped and let myself rest for a while.

I felt someone coming towards me and held my sword at the ready, waiting for them to step into my clearing.

"Kyra?"

"Kia!" I exclaimed, dropping my sword before running up to him and pulling him into a hug.

"How are you? Are you hurt? What's wrong? How've you been holding up?" I hurriedly ran my hands over his face and hair; checking him for any series injuries.

"I'm OK Kyra" Kia smiled thinly.

I nodded and stepped back to give him some space, realising how completely overprotective I was being of the young boy.

"Actually there's someone I want you to meet"

The little girl who had stolen Cato's knife in the training room jumped down next to him from a tree above us. I jumped, not having sensed her as I was so caught up in making sure Kia was alright.

"This is Rue"

I smiled at the young girl.

"Nice to meet you Rue"

She eyed me unsurely.

"I saw you with the careers" she said suspiciously, looking around the clearing as if expecting an ambush.

"Then I guess you missed the part where they held me captive and I just escaped" I explained with an eyebrow raised.

She grinned.

"Did you see our explosion?"

I stared at her agape.

"Your explosion?" I asked incredulously

Her and Kia nodded excitedly.

"I think we got it all" Kia said happily and I laughed.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you did"

I smiled at the two of them as I picked up my sword and the three of us started moving. I had a feeling that I would like this alliance a lot more than my time with the careers even though a knot in my stomach was telling me I'd be better off distancing myself from them so that I would get hurt if anything happened to them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So it's been a while :/ sorry! But the trailer for catching fire has renewed my inspiration :D I'm uploading a couple of chapters today :3 I hope you guys like them xD

Chapter 12:

The three of us walked as far as we could from the career's camp, thankfully not encountering anyone on our journey for shelter. Eventually we managed to find our way to the tree I had hidden in at the start of the games. I cocked my head at it; yes it was definitely the same one as before, apparently I had just walked the biggest circle of my life.

"Hey guys" I called softly, beckoning to them and gesturing at the hole in the base of the tree. Rue grasped what I meant immediately and dropped to her knees straight away to crawl in. Kia followed her example and with a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching us I followed also.

It was a much tighter fit than last time but was too uncomfortable as we were all pretty small in size.

"We'll stay here for the night then move on in the morning" I whispered to the two kids, far too young to even be in these godforsaken games in my opinion.

They nodded tiredly and Rue rested her head on Kia's shoulder, who in turn rested his head on my shoulder. With the responsibility of watching over two kids on my shoulders, I couldn't allow myself to fall asleep. Luckily, I was too full of adrenaline for the day's earlier events to worry about falling asleep and instead focused all of my efforts for any sign of movement outside the tree. Darkness fell and still I kept my eyes open and alert while Rue and Kia slept soundly beside me.

My back and neck were stiff by morning and I had to stretch to crack them both out painfully. I looked at Kia and Rue, putting a finger to my lips.

"Me first" I whispered and slowly pulled myself out of the base of the tree, looking around. Immediately I knew something was wrong. Someone was right behind the tree I had just come out of but I didn't understand how I couldn't have sensed them until now. I made frantic gestures to the two kids to stay where they were just as a girl leapt out from behind the tree, her dagger raised. I held up the sword I had stolen from the careers and jabbed at her, but she rolled out of the way, jumping to her feet again mere seconds later.

She looked deranged. I had no idea if it were the games that had done this to her but she had a crazed look in her eye that scared me half to death. It was like she was running out of humanity. She charged at me again with the dagger but changed direction at the last second so my block was only partially successful and she managed to slice my arm. I gritted my teeth in pain but otherwise didn't make a sound. Kia came out of the tree then, running at the girl with his own knife and a yell.

"KIA!" I shouted but it was too late. The girl had spun towards him and plunged her dagger into his chest. I screamed and threw my sword at her, it hit its mark and flew straight through her abdomen to the hilt. She looked down, shocked before keeling over.

"Kia" I repeated, more quietly, running to his side and cradling his head in my hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," tears welled in my eyes and slowly fell onto Kia's cheek. Rue came out of the tree too and kneeled at his other side, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it. I wiped the tears from his face as he offered me a weak smile.

"Not your fault" he managed to rasp out before coughing and a trickle of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. Then he looked at the canopy of leaves above us and I saw the light leave his eyes.

I cried even harder, wiping the blood from his mouth while Rue closed his eyes gently.

"We should go" She said as a cannon sounded.

I nodded mutely and gently laid Kia's head down on the mossy ground and stood up. I needed to toughen up. I wiped my tears and tried to stop my hands from shaking as I retrieved my sword from the dead girl's body. Another cannon sounded.

"You coming?" I asked Rue softly, gesturing to the right. She shook her head.

"I think I'm going to go back to the treetops" she said, looking up.

"I feel more comfortable there" I nodded at her decision and held out a hand for her to shake.

"Friends?" I asked and she smiled, shaking my hand.

"Friends" she agreed before jumping onto a low hanging branch and starting to climb the towering trees.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: The last chapter for today! Personally one of my favourites ;) don't forget to review! :D

Chapter 13:

I wandered on my own for a while and drank from a pond I came across. I quickly became aware that I had no food or water canteen so I would have to find some supplies somehow.

I walked for around 2 days. Lots of cannons sounded but I hadn't seen any sign of life since Rue and I had separated. I knew I was getting weaker as I hadn't eaten for a while but I tried to keep myself alert at all times so that I wouldn't be caught off guard. On the third day I emerged into a small clearing, maybe a tenth of the size of the clearing where the cornucopia was. A boy was rummaging through a rucksack there – the body of another tribute lying sprawled out by his side. He looked up as I stepped into the clearing – I had noticed him too late.

He picked up a spear and threw it at my head; I ducked but he was running at me before I had a chance to stumble backwards. He launched himself at me, pinning me to the ground and raising his knife but I threw him off fairly quickly. He growled and I reached for my sword and swung it round just as he moved forwards again.

I struck the boys leg and he yelled out in pain, dropping to the floor. I grimaced both at the noise and at what I knew I had to do.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, holding his head by his hair and sliding my blade smoothly across his throat. He slumped to the ground, his eyes fluttering shut instantly. I swallowed and took a few deep breaths, feeling like Macbeth as I scrubbed my hands furiously on my leg; it was as if my hands were covered in blood that refused to come off, but I knew it wasn't real.

As I was trying to calm down I sensed someone silently moving about ten metres to my right. My head snapped up and I squinted through the thicket of trees for a second before trusting my instincts and running, hastily tucking my dagger into my backpack and throwing it over my shoulder as I ran.

I heard a small curse before the crunching of twigs and leaves that told me I was being followed at a fast pace. I darted to my left, jumped over a small stream and carried on running, not breaking my pace once. Whoever was following me seemed to be evenly matched as they sounded like they were about the same distance behind me all the time but I didn't dare turn to check.

I ran and ran, tiring out faster and faster. I slowed down fractionally and was tackled to the ground. I had a suspicion about who was pinning me face down to the ground which was confirmed when he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me around before showing me an overlarge knife in his hand that warned me not to try and fight. He straddled me, one hand resting on the ground by my head, the other waving the knife around tauntingly, probably to give the Game Makers a show.

"Fancy seeing you again" he said, running the knife lightly across my cheek. I closed my eyes at the feel of the cool metal and swallowed.

"Just get on with it Cato" I said in the strongest voice I could, snapping my eyes open again to meet his electric blue ones.

"I'm not a patient person"

He chuckled, resting the knife at the base of my throat.

"As much as I would love to finish you now" he pressed the knife a little harder and I felt the blade start to break skin.

"I need you to find the others" he removed the knife and stood up, offering me a hand. I ignored it and stood up on my own slowly, hoping to throw him off before I ran for it. I had barely got two paces before his hand had caught my wrist and jerked me backwards into him, his knife now pressing into my stomach.

"Any more problems?" he asked casually and I shook my head, frowning.

"Good"

He let go of me again and picked up the stuff that had fallen to the ground when he had tackled me.

"Let's go"

I followed him mutely through the forest, contemplating different escapes. None of which I put into action as I knew they'd fail.

We finally paused by a pond to refill our water bottles when I spoke.

"So why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked conversationally as we screwed the tops back onto our bottles and set off again.

"I'm not good at finding people" he answered easily.

"I only found you because the person you killed made so much noise"

I winced when he said 'person you killed' but nodded at the statement.

"And you need me because?" I asked when he didn't elaborate.

"You always seem to know where people are around you, I thought it'd come in handy for me"

I blinked in astonishment at his perceptiveness before I remembered he had seen me fighting blindfolded back at the training centre.

"Yeah well" I huffed, folding my arms as the sun slowly set.

We found a large tree to sleep under and I curled up on a mossy patch of ground, huddling under my jacket for warmth. Cato rolled out his sleeping bag a little way from me and crawled into it, using a rolled up blanket as a pillow.

A harsh wind blew at us and a shudder wracked my body and I curled up to stay warm. I turned over, away from Cato and closed my eyes. If he wanted to kill me in my sleep let him, I doubted I would live much longer anyway.

The wind picked up and the temperature dropped to what had to be below zero. My breath rose in mist in front of my eyes and I frowned. What the hell were the game makers playing at? Maybe they were trying to kill me off faster, I mused, making me freeze to death.

My teeth started to chatter and I couldn't stop the shivers not matter how tight I pulled the jacket around myself.

I heard Cato sigh.

"Come here" he said boredly and I heard him unzipping his sleeping bag.

"W-what?" I said, turning over to face him.

He beckoned me to him with a hand.

"N-no way!" I exclaimed, glaring at him accusingly. "You'll k-kill me in my sleep or something"

"You're turning blue" he commented casually and cocked an eyebrow. "And why would I want to kill you now? You're the best chance I've got of finding the rest"

I shook my head at him and turned back away, hugging myself.

"Fine then" he muttered and I heard him get up.

"What do you think you're-hey!" I shouted as he easily lifted me off of the ground and carried me over to his sleeping bag, squeezing in next to me and zipping it back up behind him. It was a fairly tight fit, but wasn't uncomfortable, actually it was both amazingly comfortable and warm. I let out a breath and closed my eyes.

"I can't have you freezing to death on me right now" he said, gently rubbing my side with his hand to warm me up faster.

"It's a good thing you're small" he smirked and I rolled my eyes. Had there been any room I would've turned away but there wasn't, my hands rested on his chest and just about every other part of us were touching.

"Thanks" I whispered, letting sleep overtake my senses.

When I woke up I was a lot more comfortable than I had remembered being in a long time. I opened my eyes slightly and shut them again immediately from the brightness of the morning.

I realised that my head was resting in the crook of Cato's neck and his arms were wrapped around my waist tightly. His body was leaning over mine slightly, protectively.

I removed my head from his neck and looked around. A rabbit hopped past, oblivious to both of us in the sleeping bag and I smiled at the sight of it. My forehead felt cold now that it wasn't rested against Cato's pulse but I shook myself out of thoughts like those. I bit my lip, now was the perfect time to escape and get a good head start before he woke up, the question was how. He was blocking the zip and there was no way I could squeeze out through the top. I chewed on my tongue for a second before deciding to try and unwrap his arms at least, maybe then it would become clearer.

Using the little space I had, I started to push myself backwards, away from him, in an attempt to loosen his hold. As if he knew what I was trying to do, he frowned in his sleep, a small pucker forming between his eyebrows as he pulled me closer again, if anything tightening his grip.

I sighed quietly in frustration and went about it a different way, using my hands to gently pry off his fingers, then his wrists, then...

He groaned sleepily and rolled onto his back, taking me with him. I was now lying directly on top of him and he was lying directly on top of the zipper. I made a noise of aggravation before dropping my head onto his chest to prevent giving myself neck ache from holding it up so long.

About a minute later I felt someone walking in our direction on the other side of the tree. I'd put them at about 18 metres tops.

"Cato" I hissed, hitting his chest. He shook his head slightly and sighed.

"Cato wake up" I slapped his cheek and his eyes snapped open, flashing around quickly before locking onto me.

"What?" he asked exasperatedly.

I hushed him with a finger and pointed in the direction of where the person was coming towards us. In a flash he had unzipped and eased himself out of the sleeping bag silently, picking up him knife from his bag as he went. I sat completely still, not wanting to give myself away to anyone.

A few disturbing noises later; Cato came back, wiping his knife on trees as he passed them.

"Sorted" he smirked.

"Told you you'd be useful"

I rolled my eyes before getting out of the sleeping bag and rolling it up, putting it back in Cato's bag and handing it to him.


End file.
